An Unwanted Flame
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: A late night visit to Col. Mustang's office ends in a love interest exposed and Edward definately does NOT want it. None of it. Or at least that's what he thought at first... RoyxEd
1. Pushing Buttons

**Hello everybody! Wow...who woulda thought my first FMA fanfic was Roy/Ed? That's right, incase you didn't catch it in the summary, this is in fact a ROY/EDWARD STORY!! If you do not likey, GET OUT! Otherwise...welcome! And I hope you enjoy! First, I have to get one thing straight: I am not very good at updating on a regular basis. I try, really I do. But either I move on to a different story or I lose interest. Take a look at my other stories and you'll see what I mean. But I swear, this will be finished!! Just no promises as to how fast and how many chapters. You have been warned. lol**

"Fullmetal, I need you to report to my office immediately."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Mustang had unfortunately been able to contact me at the Inn Alphonse and I were staying at in Central. Out of all the Inns, I was hoping he wouldn't find us. At least not until we were already half-way to some random town in the middle of nowhere. That way, I couldn't report to him _immediately_.

"Yes." The Colonel said on the other end of the line. "I have some important matters to go over with you."

I sighed, crossed my arms, and leaned against the wall, keeping the phone wedged between my ear and my shoulder. "Colonel, we just came back from an assignment you gave us! We're supposed to be out there looking for the Philosopher's Stone, remember?!"

"And you're still a dog of the military, remember?"

I groaned and banged my head against the wall. There was silence on both ends. He was waiting for me to give in. I wasn't about to give in. The silence continued except for the sound of papers shuffling in his office and dishes clanging in the Inn. I began to tap my foot impatiently. "Fine! _Fine!_ I'll be there first thing in the morning!" Great. Another one-on-one friendly little chat with Roy Mustang ending in me and Al getting some ridiculous military assignment to look forward to.

"No. I want you here tonight." He replied.

"Tonight?" I almost dropped the phone. "Do you realize how late it is? Al and I just got into town!"

"Now Fullmetal!"

_Click_

"Don't even think about-" The dial tone rang in my ear. "...hanging up on...me..." I slammed the phone back in its holder. "Stupid Roy Mustang, thinking he can control my life!" I began stomping up the stairs to our room. "Just thinks he can tell me where to go and when. Well I got some news for him; no one tells Edward Elric what to do!" I stormed into the room to find Alphonse staring out the window up at the stars. He turned to look at me when I entered.

"What's wrong brother? You look angry."

"The Colonel wants to see me." I grumbled.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"He wants to see me now." I said grabbing my red coat.

"You mean right now?" Al said standing up. "Doesn't he know we just got here?"

"He knows." I growled. "He just likes pushing my buttons."

Al and I stood before the steps of the military HQ. We exchanged looks, sighed, and I began climbing the marble steps. I heard the metal clanging of Al behind me and stopped.

"Al, you stay here. I'll take care of this."

He froze, one foot in the air. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, Mustang doesn't usually like to see both of us." Now that I thought of it, he never wanted to see me and Al at the same time. It's always just been me. _Must be because I'm the State Alchemist and Al isn't_. "Wait here. I'll be out as soon as I can." I told him.

"Okay."

After climbing a couple stairwells and rounding some corners, I finally arrived at the Colonel's door. I stood still and stared at the door for a few minutes. Then I took a deep breath and knocked.

"It's open." He called.

I turned the handle and pushed the door open. Mustang was sitting at his desk, like usual, but his desk was unusually clear of paperwork... He ushered me in and I took a seat on one of the couches. I pulled my right leg up and rested it on my left. "Alright, what do you want?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Oh Edward…always getting straight down to business. Why don't we just take some time and relax for a minute?"

"Last I knew that's what Inn's were for." I mumbled. Roy shook his head and got on his feet. "Can you just give me the assignment and skip the cute little chat? I gotta get back to Al." I said a tad on the grumpy side.

He stopped directly in front of me. "Ed, there is no assignment."

"What?!" I jumped to my feet. "Then why the hell did you even make me come here?! I otta punch your face in!"

He laughed. "That short-temper matches your height."

Great. Short jokes. I balled my hand into a fist. "Who are you calling so short-." He cut me off by placing a finger on my lips. I stopped and looked down at his finger, then back at him. I slowly pushed his hand away from my face, stepped around the couch and stood beside his desk. "If there is no assignment, why did you drag me here?" I asked again.

"Edward I did not drag you here. You dragged yourself." He said, sliding his hands in his pockets. He began walking over to me. I frowned and watched him carefully incase he had any tricks up his sleeve. "Working late hours in the office on paperwork can get pretty lonely."

"Isn't that what Lt. Hawkeye is around for?" I growled.

He didn't respond. He just kept his eyes right on me. I was suddenly feeling cornered. But wait… "Wait, what do you mean working late on paperwork? Your desk has no papers on it at all!"

Roy shrugged, "Lucky night I guess."

I let out a heavy sigh, "Look, I'm not here to play games with you Colonel! Screw this, I'm leaving." I started towards the door.

"You know, I kinda have a thing for shorties."

I froze halfway to my escape. My eyes widened in shock. Did he just mean what I thought he meant? He couldn't have….could he? I wanted to bolt out of the room and get as far away from this pervert as possible but I couldn't get my legs to move. I heard him chuckle, then I felt something pulling on my coat hood, pulling me back in the direction I was running from. I squeezed my eyes shut. _This can't be happening!_ I reopened my eyes and found myself between Mustang and his desk. I gulped.

"Nowhere to run now, Fullmetal." He said softly. "You're all mine."

_….Help?!..._

**Oh the SUSPENSE! Don't worry, all you need to do is go to the next chapter! That's right, I was nice here and gave you 2 chapters at once.**


	2. Unwanted Flame

**Originally I had planned these two chapters as one. But then I thought that, compared to the planned length of the others, they should be separated into two. So continue where you left off! **

He had his hands firmly on my shoulders. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but no such luck. He slowly got closer and closer and I got more panicked and panicked. My eyes darted back and forth, trying to think of a way out of this. But then, he pushed me up onto the desk – now I see why there wasn't any paperwork – and crawled on top of me. My heart was racing. This had to be some nightmare, or some stupid joke that was being played out for far too long. But what happened next proved all those ideas wrong. He pressed his mouth against mine. Yes, mouth. This was not just a kiss; this was a full make out session. His tongue was wild in my mouth and I was gagging from trying not to swallow any saliva that would get the rest of me contaminated with "Roy Cooties". I wanted to scream. But there were two reasons why that would not work. One: I was now attached to Roy Mustang by mouth. _GAH!…..GET OFF ME ALREADY!! YOU SICK PERVERT!!_ Two: It was nearly midnight. Lucky for Roy, we were the only ones in the building. So even if I screamed and shouted, no one would hear me. I had to face it, I was trapped.

Before I even realized it, Mustang began taking my red coat off. I heard it land with a thud on his leather chair.

_Oh SHIT!_ I knew where this was headed now. I had hoped that it would stop at the making out but I guess it had to go all the way.

Normally, a person in my situation would be scared out of their wits. But me? I WAS FREAKING OUT!! _Get the HELL off of me!_ I screamed in my head.

Next thing I knew, my hair tie had been pulled out and the hook on my black jacket undone. I needed to think of a way out of this….there had to be _something_ that would make him stop! _Maybe I can kick him with my auto-mail leg, or punch him with my arm._ I thought. But I caught a glimpse of my leg and saw Roy's leg intertwined with it. Then I saw that my arm was pinned down. I tried to lift it, but Mustang had all his weight on it. As my jacket was being ripped off, I had an idea. _Maybe he'd stop if I were injured…_ I pretended to wince in pain and added an "ouch!" for good measure. And luckily, he stopped. _YYYEEEEESSSSSSS!! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!!_

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Oh…uh…" Oops. I hadn't thought that far. "We had a nasty run in with some…bandits…yesterday. Yeah and I got this really bad slice to my side." Another pretend wince.

"Is that so?"

I let out a sigh of relief. _It's over…_

I closed my eyes for a second.

I felt my shirt being lifted up.

"You look fine to me."

_DAMMIT!!_ He was expecting me to try and get out of this wasn't he?

So that was the end of that plan. After that it was off with my shirt and the whole damn thing started again. There was only one thing that I could do now… actually two. I could just sit there and wait for it to be over, or try another way to make it stop. I groaned in my head. _I really hope this works…_

New plan: Play along. I squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't believe I was about to do this. But I was hoping that maybe if I played along with it, I could somehow in the middle of it all convince Roy to let me go.

_Here goes nothing…_I took as deep a breath as I could. I managed to pull my arms out from their pinned down state and in a very quick movement, I slid my hands around Roy's neck and pulled him closer. Immediately the kissing deepened and – even though I was completely disgusted by what I was doing – I kissed back.

After what seemed like an eternity, Roy took my hands off the back of his head. Was he stopping? Of course not! Why would he do that? He moved my hands to the top button on this uniform. _No...no…no!_ My fingers tripped over themselves as I unbuttoned each and every one of the buttons. With each button I felt dirtier and dirtier. _Oh god…_ He shrugged off his uniform and it fell on the floor with a _thud_; all the pins clanging together. I felt his finger tips run down my chest and stop at my belt buckle. _You bastard!_ I shouted in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut for about the millionth time, wishing that when I re-opened them I'd be back at the Inn with Al.

"Brother, what's taking so-."

At first I thought I was imagining his voice. But Mustang froze. I turned my head towards the door and realized I hadn't imagined Al's voice. I blinked; I had no idea what to say. All I knew was that this wasn't gonna turn out well.

"A-Al," I managed to spit out, "It's not what it looks like!"

Alphonse slowly backed away from the door. Then…"Gaaaaaahhh!!" He bolted from the doorway down the hall.

"Al! Wait! I can explain!!" _Great. Now this whole thing just traumatized my own brother!_ Mustang had his guard down now so I shoved him off me. I climbed off the desk and made my way to the door. I stopped just before turning down the hall and stomped back. Without saying a word I snatched my clothes off the leather chair and marched to the door again. Then I felt a slight breeze on my lower half. I froze in my tracks. My pants had fallen down. Right then, I was the most grateful for boxers I'd ever been in my entire life. I whipped my head around to find the Colonel staring.

"What are _you_ looking at?!"

**Yes. I made Al walk in and stop the chaos. Unfortunately, he may be traumatized for life now. xD I realize to some people, this may seem really horrible. Like one of those "roy rapes edward" things. But do not worry my friends! It WILL get better!! I promise! Reviews are LOVED more than life itself so be sure to toss some to me plz!**


	3. Without a Fight

**Wow, chapter 3. That was pretty quick! I thank everyone who's reviewed and added this story to their "story stalker list"! xD** **Oh and I'd like to thank LoveKiwi for the poem in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to mention before: I Don't own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does! She's a genius!**

"Alphonse! Wait!" I jumped down the stairs as best as I could with my pants around my ankles. When I reached the bottom, I yanked them up and held them in place. I ran out the door and the fresh, cool air hit my bare chest. "Al?!" I took a look around in all directions trying to catch a glimpse of the 6 foot tall body armor that was my brother. I thought I heard the clanking of metal hitting the cobblestone, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I sighed, slipped my red cloak on, and pulled my hair up. Poor Al…He was traumatized for life! Don't get me wrong, I was traumatized too, but Al….I just didn't think he could handle all this! Seeing his older brother, the one he looks up to, 'getting in on' with his commanding officer. Even though that wasn't what was going on, it probably still looked like it. And with a guy too! As far as Al (and myself) knew I was pretty straight. All those fights over Winry when we were kids was proof enough. _I wonder if he'll ever look at me the same way again…_But what was I thinking? Of course it wouldn't matter to Al! He's my brother! Now as far as Colonel Mustang goes…well…I think my respect (and hopefully Alphonse's too) for him has dropped dramatically. And I'll tell you one thing, going to see Mustang, especially alone, was something I definitely wasn't doing. Ever. Again.

I got to the Inn eventually and hoping Al wasn't there I quietly snuck in our room. Of course my hoping did no good because he was there. And because he couldn't sleep, I had to face him.

"Uh…hey…Al." I greeted him.

He didn't respond. Maybe he'd been shocked into silence.

"Um…listen." I sat down on my bed. "About what you saw…" I scratched at the base of the pony-tail I'd quickly tied up in the street.

"Brother, let's not talk about." He said not looking at me. "I can tell that you don't want to either." Al rolled over on his side, his back to me. I exhaled heavily and lied down. _Maybe things are better off not discussed until the morning…_

The sound of singing broke through the wall of my unconsciousness. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew it wasn't in dream-land. I rubbed my eyes, rolled over and slowly opened them. Al was standing over me, waving a piece of paper in my face.

I squinted, "Al, what are you doing?"

Then I realized he was the one singing. "Brother and Mustang sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then here comes the baby carriage!" He paused. "I'm not quite sure how the last part would work out…"

_Traumatized my ass…_

My left eye was twitching. "Al…" I warned.

He giggled and continued singing in that annoying sing-song voice that that stupid kissy-kissy-goo-goo song is always snug in.

I jumped to my feet. "Will you stop singing already?!"

"Why brother? Are you getting embarrassed by it?"

I growled.

"Cuz you're turning pink."

I stopped. I was turning pink? I put a hand to my cheek and looked in the mirror. I was blushing my head off! I shook my head. It doesn't mean anything! Anybody would be embarrassed in this situation! I turned my attention back to Al who was dancing around the room chanting away, "Brother and Mustang sitting in a-." –blah, blah, blah! "Alphonse! Will you cut it out!?" I hissed.

My little brother laughed. "Okay, okay."

"And I'm pink because I'm angry!"

"If you were angry you'd be red."

"Pink, red, same difference!"

"Boy, you sure get upset when your love life is involved."

"I do not!"

If Alphonse's head wasn't a metal helmet, he'd be giving me that doubtful look of his.

"A-and it's not my love life!" I spat out.

Al cocked his head to the side. "Really? Because I thought that's what this was all about…" He looked down at the paper in his hand.

"Hey, what is that?" I snatched it out of his leather gloves.

I quickly scanned it over. When I was finished, I wasn't quite sure I'd read it right. I lifted an eyebrow, brought the paper closer to my face and actually read it.

_"Twisting braid and eyes of gold_

_All my focus they will hold_

_The shine of auto-mail in the light_

_Not as hot by day as it is by night_

_Visions of tan skin writhe in my mind_

_To everyone else I am totally blind_

_The glint in your eye makes a glint in mine_

_We both know it's only a matter of time. "_

"Argh!" I crumpled up the note and tossed it to the side. I was aiming for the trash, but it landed in my suitcase. "Now that bastard's a freaking poet?!"

"Brother…I'm…confused." Al said.

"Where did you get that? Did Mustang give it to you?!" I demanded.

"N-no! I-I just found it on the floor by the door this morning!" Al stumbled over his words. "Someone must've slipped it under our door last night!"

"Yeah and that someone is Colonel Bastard!" I walked over to where I'd thrown my clothes the night before (actually more like morning) and began pulling everything on. "Last night when you walked in on us, it wasn't what it looked like." I began telling Al the truth.

"You can deny it all you want brother. But I know that you two are in-."

"Don't! Say it!" The Colonel may have been in love with me, but I was not in love with him! "Look, I just went there to get an assignment. But he lied just to get me there alone. Next thing I knew, I was half naked on his desk. If you hadn't walked in, I'm not sure how far it would've gone." I looked at the floor.

"So you weren't…?" Al began.

"No." I answered simply. The room was silent for the rest of the time I got dressed. I made my way to the door. I looked up at Al who hadn't moved anywhere. I could tell he was thinking. "Thanks." I whispered. I didn't need to say what I was thanking him for. He knew.

"Oh, I didn't do anything…" I could've sworn I saw a streak of pink across his metal face. "Brother, I'm sorry about this morning."

I dismissed his apology with a wave. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

--

Al and I went down stairs and I ordered my breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, ham….Mmmm…delicious! As soon as I was done, I was planning on hitting the road and only coming back to central if Mustang sent his dogs out to drag me back. Even then I wouldn't be dragged back without a fight.

I pushed my plate away from me, patted my tummy and smiled. "Ah…Come on Al, let's get going." I hopped off my seat and heard the door bang open.

"There he is!"

I looked over my shoulder to find Lt. Hawkeye with another soldier I didn't recognize. I froze.

"Where? I don't see him?" The soldier said.

My eyes narrowed. I knew where this was going.

"He's the short one." Hawkeye said. "Right there."

"SHORT?!" I whipped around. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IF HE WERE TRAPPED IN AN ICE CUBE YOU COULD SWALLOW HIM WITHOUT EVEN NOTICING?!"

"Ed, she didn't say that." Al told me.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did Mustang send you?" I sure was accusing that man of everything recently.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Hawkeye said approaching me.

"Heh, sounds like him. Sending his dogs out to fetch his prey…" I muttered.

"Fullmetal, you need to come with us." The Lieutenant said.

"Ha! If you think I'm going to see Colonel Bastard, you're wrong!"

"Edward, we have orders-."

"Yeah, orders." I crossed my arms.

Hawkeye let out a sigh. "Colonel said you'd react like this…"

They advanced towards me and I tried to back away but bumped into a table. "Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?!"

"He also gave us permission to use force if needed." Hawkeye informed me.

They both grabbed me around the arms and dragged me out of the Inn. I groaned. _So much for not going without a fight._

**HA! I laugh at everybody who thought Al would be traumatized for life! 'til next chapter! **


	4. Equivalent Exchange

**Aah! I love you all for your reviews! I read them all in the middle of a writer's block and it made me want to write _something_. Unfortuately, i read them before I went to bed so I was thinking up how this was gonna go instead of sleeping. -.- Ah well. I think this is shorter than the others but it's important. Enjoy!**

"I have nothing to say to you." I folded my arms and looked away from Mustang.

Hawkeye and the other soldier had brought me to the Colonel's office; I was kicking and screaming all the way. When they threw me into the room, Mustang told them to leave us alone. Is it just me? Or did I say I was never seeing Mustang all by myself ever again?

Mustang chuckled, "I had a feeling you might act this way." The Colonel leaned forward over his desk, now becoming a bit more serious. "Fullmetal, I need to talk to you about last night."

I clenched my teeth together. "Why is that the hot topic of the day?" I asked to no one in particular.

"If word about it gets out to anyone who could report it to the military, it's both of our necks."

I turned my attention to the Colonel at this.

"I know that you were probably planning on telling some higher-ups so that I would get in trouble," _Aw man! I should've thought of that!_ "but I'm not the only one who will get kicked out of the military. You'll be dismissed too and lose all of your access to research and your funds. You won't be able to get anywhere closer to the stone if that were to happen. And with me gone, I highly doubt you'll get a 2nd chance here."

He was trying to blackmail me! But, all of this stuff was true; I probably would get kicked out of the military; and then what? As much as I hate to admit it, Mustang wasn't just trying to save himself; he was trying to save me too. So…was it technically blackmail? _Definitely. This is definitely blackmail._

"Why would I get kicked out for something I was forced into?!" I asked snappily.

The Colonel shrugged and had a thoughtful look on his face. "If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly resisting the entire time." He scratched idly at his cheek. Then he turned his gaze on me, lifting an eyebrow and smirking as usual.

Lesson learned. Never play along when someone's trying to get into your pants.

"Let's just keep this between you and me." He said.

"And…Al too." I added.

The Colonel looked puzzled for a second, but then nodded.

I sighed heavily. "I'll….keep quiet."

"Good dog."

I rolled my eyes.

As if sensing our conversation's end, Lt. Hawkeye knocked and stepped in the room with a manila folder. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but these need your signature."

The Colonel snatched his blue pen from its holder and grabbed the papers. He quickly scanned each one over and scribbled his name at the bottom. I took this as telling me to leave, so I turned towards the door and began walking away.

"Not so fast Fullmetal." I heard the Colonel call after me. "I'm not finished with you yet."

I let out another sigh and plopped down on one of the couches, waiting for Hawkeye to leave so we could continue our talk. Apparently, there was more.

--

"I have a proposal for you." Mustang told me after Hawkeye had left. He stood from his chair, walked over to the couch I was planted on and sat down next to me. I kept my eyes on him to make sure this wouldn't be a repeat of the night before. "If you agree to spend two nights a week with me, I'll see that the amount of assignments you receive is as low as possible."

_Uhhh….._

"I don't need an answer now." He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Just think about it." It sent shivers down my spine. Good ones or bad ones? I couldn't tell. And with that, he returned to his desk and dismissed me with a wave.

I walked out of HQ in a daze. Two nights a week with Roy Mustang. And I wasn't stupid; I knew what spending two nights a week with him meant. Something just screamed "this doesn't mean hanging around the office and helping him file papers". But if the number of assignments me and Al were given dropped, we'd have more time to search for the stone. Was this classified as equivalent exchange?

Before I'd even realized it I was back at the Inn and in our room.

"What's he say?" Al asked eagerly.

"It's not and equivalent exchange is it?" I asked absent-mindedly.

Al tilted his head to the side, "What isn't equivalent exchange brother?"

I shook my head and snapped out of my thoughts, "Nothing. It's…nothing."

The Colonel's proposal seemed more like an equivalent exchange the more I thought about it; having sex with him two nights a week in exchange for more Philosopher's Stone search time. But wait a minute…isn't that like prostitution? _God damn bastard's trying to make me a prostitute!_ That was the last thing I wanted to be. But maybe…maybe if it wasn't so equivalent. The Colonel had looked a bit desperate back in his office. I could see it in his eyes. Maybe I could use that to my advantage…_Ugh! What the hell am I thinking? This whole deal is ridiculous! I'm marching right back down there and telling that Colonel Bastard-_

"Hey Ed, are you hungry?" Al broke my train of thought. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:00 pm. My stomach growled at the thought of food. Alphonse laughed, "I'll take that as a yes then."

_Well….maybe I'll march down there after I eat…_

--

"Al, I gotta go back to HQ and talk to Mustang about something. I'll be back soon." I told my younger brother, pulling on my red cloak.

"Mmmhmmm." He said doubtfully. "Well don't worry about me. I won't go searching for you if you take too long this time."

I glared at him, then turned on my heel and stormed out grumbling to myself. I could hear him giggling behind me.

I got to HQ a lot faster than I had expected. Probably because I was walking so fast, determined to set Mustang in his place. I strode into the building; it was empty just as it had been before. I reached the Colonel's office and without even knocking, barged in.

"Ah, Edward." Mustang stood up. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

I didn't reply. I just glared at him. Suddenly, his smug expression faded. He could read my answer to his proposal through my stare. "I don't suppose you have an answer for that deal?" He said in a way that matched his sudden disappointed expression. He took a step towards me. We were about a foot away from each other.

"How do I know you're not lying about the assignments?" I asked.

"You just need to trust me." He said. "I promise to hold up my end of the bargain. Cross my heart and hope to die." _Yeah, I hope you do die._ "The time to have any second thoughts would be now."

I bit my lip. What was I doing?! This was something I shouldn't have second thoughts on! But I had already made up my mind.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. "Once a week."

"Deal."

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into.

**I just love love LOVE the end of this one! I think...(now this is a guess) that there's gonna be 2 more chapters of this. But who knows. I might think of something extra to stick in. Reviews are loved as always!**


	5. Experiments

**Hey! sorry about the tiny bit longer wait. I did that foolish thing where I started writing another story at the same time. I really gotta stop doing that...anyway. I believe...yes? it is? okay! This is the longest chapter so far! Haha, and its the chapter were time flies by fast...As always I'd like to glomp you all for your wonderful reviews and alert list addings! I remember..ah yes... LostCause331 said "Who says it has to be sex?" and I was like..."I have found a smart cookie!" haha, you'll get it if I ever let you read this chapter. So this time I'd like to give a gold star to LostCause331 for somewhat predicting what would happen... **

Tuesdays: those were the designated days.

Every Tuesday at 10 o'clock in the evening, I'd shuffle my feet over to the colonel's apartment. I hadn't told Alphonse about our deal yet, so for the time being I just left it at: "Al, I gotta go help Mustang at the office. I'll be back in a few hours."

For the first month (that's 4 nights of my life wasted) it was very simple. Go to the Colonel's, do it, then leave. You'd think that very, very first time in the office would've somewhat prepared me for it all. But I still found myself resisting the first night. Of course, who wouldn't resist, right? From the second night on, though, I got more used to it. And by the fourth night, it was beginning to seem so regular, I was just laying there, taking it and rolling my eyes, my thoughts wandering elsewhere.

The second month? Well, that's when Roy Mustang began experimenting…

I walked into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed on my back. I spread my arms out, "Alright. Let's get it over with."

"You know," Roy crossed his arms. "When you say 'get it over with' you make it sound like I'm torturing you."

I smirked to myself.

"It can't be _that_ terrible," He lied down next to me and gently kissed my neck, "can it?"

I sighed and just looked the other way.

Before long, both of us were stripped down to our boxers. Mustang slid his hands down my back and stopped at the elastic rim of my underpants. "Wait!" He suddenly hopped off the bed. I sat up wondering what caused this random action. "I've got a surprise!" He told me.

I raised an eyebrow. He opened a drawer in one of the bedside tables. "Close your eyes and no peeking."

I exhaled heavily and obeyed. A few minutes later he told me to open my eyes. He had an evil grin on his face. I wondered what he had done when I realized that my arms were above my head and hanging about an inch in the air. I tried to pull them down but my hands were restrained by something.

"What the hell…?" I looked up towards the headboard and saw that a rope was tired to each bed post. And tied - more like knotted – to the other end of those ropes were my wrists. O_hoooo shit_. I tugged on the ropes a bit to try and loosen them, but it was no use. Those things were tied so tight, I was losing the feeling in my left hand.

With an evil chuckle, Roy climbed back onto the bed. No more than ten seconds later, those boxers I mentioned earlier were lying on the hard wood floor.

--

"I feel like an idiot."

"Just get out here."

"No!" I growled from within Roy's closet. The week after our fun with the ropes had me doing something that some small part of me expected would happen from the start.

"Do I have to come in there and drag you out?" Roy asked all too willingly.

I gave an exasperated sigh and folded my arms.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"No!" I stomped my foot. "Argh! Fine! I'll come out!" I pushed open the two closet doors and stepped into the light of his bedroom. "There! Happy, Colonel bastard?!"

A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he stared at me from his chair. He licked his lips. _Dirty mini-skirt obsessed pervert!_

So there I stood. In a light blue mini-skirt. With a….bikini…top…too… "Gah! This is so _humiliating!_" I shouted.

"Oh I'll tell you what that is." Roy said, this mind thinking five minutes in the future. "That's just damn sexy."

I tugged on the bottom of my skirt. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

I didn't get a response.

"Great!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Maybe I should wear this thing around 24/7!"

A smile graced Roy's lips.

I jabbed a finger in his direction. "_Don't_ get any ideas!"

He laughed and I slowly shuffled over to him. He patted his lap wanting for me to sit down. I did. But it wasn't very swift. I just sort of…_plop_! It didn't take long until his tongue was dancing in my mouth. And soon that stupid mini skirt and bikini top were off. Though I'm not so sure if that's a good thing, compared to the reason why they were taken off.  
--

The third week of that second month (let's see…that's night number 7) was slightly different than I had expected.

"So what is it this time?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "The mini-skirt? The ropes? Maybe you could try tying up my feet this time too." I suggested sarcastically.

The response was a light blue shirt thrown in my face. "Nope." He said, standing in just his blue striped lounge pants. "Change into something more comfortable."

I looked down at the shirt, one of his uniform shirts. I was assuming this was the 'something more comfortable'. So I exchanged my black shirt and pants for the light blue shirt that just so happened to match my underwear. It smelled so strongly of Roy Mustang that it caused a tickle in the back of my throat. I coughed to clear it away.

Without saying a word, Roy grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We walked down the hallway until we reached another room with a good sized fire place and a couch in front of it. I stood near the couch with a confused look while Roy walked over to the fire place. With a quick snap of his fingers the two logs sitting innocently caught fire. He walked back over and sat down on the couch, his back resting against the armrest and his legs reaching to the other armrest. I was still just standing there. He gently tugged on the back of my shirt but I didn't budge. He sighed, stood, and picked me up off the floor a few inches.

"Hey!"

He sat back down on the couch and set me on his lap.

After a few moments of just sitting there, I blinked._ …This… is it?..._ Don't get me wrong, I wasn't disappointed or anything, it was just…surprising. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me closer to him. He rested his head on mine. We were…cuddling…I blinked again, but then smiled. I put my arms on top of his and pulled up my knees…

…so he wouldn't be able to let go.

I leaned my head backwards and let it rest on his shoulder. Slowly, I let my eyelids slide shut. It felt nice. Just being there, being held tight by another human being; feeling the warmth of another against my skin. I couldn't remember the last time someone had held me like this. It had to be at least six years ago; when my mother was alive. True, I had Alphonse. But within the past few years all I could feel was cold, hard steel. I wanted to feel warm, soft flesh, but…well…we were working on that…

I snuggled closer to Roy, unable to get enough of that feeling. He moved one of his hands up to my head and began running his fingers through my golden hair. He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead…and I didn't mind. A smile on my lips, fingers through my hair, the sound of the fire crackling in the back round, and the sound of my heart thumping, I fell into a peaceful sleep. Yes…it was nice…

A faint ringing noise filled my head. I moaned and rolled over. "Al…go away…" I muttered sleepily. The ringing continued. "Arrgh…" But then, it stopped.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say. "Oh…" A nervous chuckle. "Yes…I'm sorry to have worried you…no he's fine…he just fell asleep…"

_…Wha…??_ I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Bright sun light poured through the windows of Roy's living room. I shook my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I put a hand to my head. "What happened?" I asked myself. There was a pillow where Roy had been the night before and I was covered with a maroon blanket.

"Oh! Hold on, he just woke up." I identified the voice as Roy's. He walked over to me. "Hey there sleepy-head, I see you finally decided to wake up."

"Yeah…" I pulled the blanket off me and stood up. "What…uh…why am I…?"

He laughed. "You fell asleep last night."

"Oh…that would explain it…" I said, my cheeks burning.

"Actually, I fell asleep on the couch too. Didn't do much for my neck though…" Roy told me, rubbing his neck. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful…"

Really, I was glad he let me sleep. I felt pretty good. Dare I say it was the best night of sleep I'd had in weeks.

"Alphonse is on the phone." Roy said suddenly. "He just called. He was worried something had happened to you."

"Oh!" I ran to the phone. "Al?!"

"Hey, Brother. Having fun?" He asked with a giggle.

"Al! No! It's nothing like that!" I said defensively. "I just fell asleep!"

"That must've been a blow to the Colonel's ego…"

"Alphonse!" I hissed. Boy, I was getting some attitude this morning. "You've got it all wrong! I fell asleep on the couch!"

He laughed on the other end. "Okay, okay if you say so. I was worried about you though! You could've called or something!"

"Well…I wasn't planning on staying all night. Like I said, I fell asleep on the couch."

"Alright. Well don't ever do that again brother! You had me scared!"

"Oh please, Al! I can take care of myself!" That may not be totally true, but I knew it would calm him down. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Don't get into too much trouble."

Oh...those words didn't have a hidden meaning. I hung up without saying good-bye. "'Serves him right."

"Everything alright?" Roy asked as I walked back to the living room.

"Yeah. Just…Al being Al." I said with a sigh.

We both stood there awkwardly for a minute or two.

"I guess I should…" I motioned towards the door with my hands. "..get going..."

"Yeah…" He picked up the pillow and blanket. I went to go change into my clothes. I had my pants on when Roy stepped in the doorway.

"Did you…uh…want to stay for breakfast?"

_Hm…food…free food…food with Colonel Bastard…_ "…okay…"

I left Roy's after breakfast and headed back to the Inn. I noticed a soft lump in my pocket, so I reached in and pulled out the light blue shirt I'd worn the night previous. I couldn't remember how it'd gotten in there. Had Roy stuck it in? Or...had I kept it as a souvenir? I dismissed the thought with the shake of my head and stuffed the shirt back into my pocket. _I'll return it to him later._

--

I pounded on Roy's door. "Hello?!" I finally kicked it. "God Dammit! If you don't answer this door I'm leaving!" I sighed. I'd been waiting outside his door for about 15 minutes and oddly, he hadn't answered it. "Ugh!" I leaned against the door and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. Then, I heard the jingling of keys and footsteps from the other end of the hallway. _That can't be…that would mean…_ But it was. Roy Mustang strode down the hallway in his military uniform, obviously returning from work. He stopped just before me and raised both his eyebrows.

"This is a pleasant surprise…"

I jumped to my feet. "Where have you been?!" I shouted. "I was waiting out here for 15 minutes!"

"I-I'm sorry!" He said scratching the back of his head. "I just wasn't expecting you here tonight!"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean? Every Tuesday, remember?"

"Edward…it's Thursday…"

My expression turned blank. _Thursday?!_ "How did I…? How _could_ I…?" I smacked my head. "Dammit!"

Roy laughed, opening his door. "Well, you're welcome to come in."

My jaw dropped a little in disbelief. _How did I screw up the day?_

"I just got back from the office so I'm kind of tried…"

I shook my head to escape my stupor. "I'm…um…sorry about the mix up…I think I'm just gonna go now…"

I walked to the Inn in a trance. _Thursday…_I still couldn't believe what I'd done. _Tuesday, those are the days that should stand out. Those are the days I shouldn't be looking forward to. I should not be mistaking another day for a Tuesday. But this can only mean one thing…I'm…wanting Tuesdays to come faster…NO! No! That's not true! Tuesdays are my least favorite day of the week! And I am certainly NOT looking forward to them or wishing them to come upon me faster! But still…_

I stepped into the dark Inn room and lay down on my bed. I pulled the Colonel's shirt from my pocket and set it beside me. And while I was asleep…I clutched onto it, and buried my face into it, drowning my unconscious self in it's sent.

_I am not falling for Roy Mustang!_

**Hm...I think I've said everything at the begining of the chapter...breaks into random dancing Ed is falling for Roy! giggles madly If that wasn't obvious to you before...you know now! Well I'll run off to work on the next chapter for you guys! Reviews loved as always! **


	6. Debate

**Hello! New chapter! **

**Everyone: Finally!**

**DDH: Aheh, I know right?**

**I had a bit of trouble on this one cuz I was starting to run in circles with the same thought. And I didn't want to sound like a broken record so I took some time to pull my foot out of the mud so I could move on with the story. **

**Okay, here's a helpful tip: In this chapter, Ed is having a debate with himself, so one part of him's thoughts are in italics and the other side of him is in itialics and underlined. Just to clear up any confusion now. **

**Oh and this chapter features another poem from the amazing LoveKiwi!**

**On your mark...get set...READ and REVIEW!! .  
--**

"So _that's_ what you've been up to…" Al said, thankfully waiting until I was fully awake. "I had a feeling…but I didn't want to say anything."

"Good. Cuz there's nothing to say anything about." My defense was back up this morning.

"Brother…" Al said, now taking on a less teasing tone. "It's okay to admit it. There's nothing wrong with being in love."

I whipped around to face him. "I-am-_not_-in-love-with-him!"

After that reply, Alphonse knew enough to not say any more. He walked over to my bed and picked up Roy's shirt. He knew me all too well. But then again, he was my brother. He was anticipating me to take my anger out on it, and he knew that I'd probably regret it later. He quietly folded it and slipped it into a bedside table drawer.

Over the next 5 days, I hadn't said much. I was deep in thought. And I was angry. I was angry at Al for thinking I was in love; I was angry at Roy because he was trying to make me fall in love; and I was angry at myself. I was angry at myself because every time I took his shirt out of the drawer, my heart pounded. Every time I passed by his office window, my stomach turned into butterflies. Every time I denied I was in love with him, I knew I was lying to part of myself. I was angry at myself, because I was falling in love.

That Tuesday, my tummy had melted into a puddle of jumping beans. I wasn't sure if they were excited jumping beans, or nervous jumping beans. Whatever type they were, they were starting to make me sick. I got to Roy's apartment, my palms sweaty and my ears filled with the sound of my fast heart beat. I decided I needed to push all of my thoughts back for at least a few hours. I couldn't let any of it show. I needed to be that sarcastic, potty-mouth, I-am-not-enjoying-this-one-bit Edward that I had been for the past couple of months. I sucked in a deep breath and entered Roy's apartment.

As far as I knew, the Colonel hadn't been to nearly as many places as I had. Al and I had basically covered three-fourths of the country. But the only things I had ever gained from my travels were more survival experience, more fighting experience, and another dead end in our search for the Philosopher's Stone. But on Roy Mustang's travel's, the things he'd learned were a lot nicer than how to take down a 300 pound man supposedly guarding a red stone. The things he'd picked up were a bit more civilized. One of those things being…

"Dancing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Dancing?"

Roy nodded his head.

"I don't really…" I scratched the back of my head. "I just don't dance."

"Well, you are today." He turned on his radio which was tuned to a slow type of music station. "Ready?" He asked. Before I could speak he grabbed hold of my hands and began moving me across the living room floor. The truth was I had never really learned how to dance. I mean, when I was younger, I would dance with my mother every once in a while, but it was my mother. You didn't really need to know how to dance when you were nine and dancing on your mother's feet. I tried to just move with him. But I kept stumbling on his feet and my own. I also had a death grip on his left hand.

He laughed. "You don't know how to dance, do you?"

I looked away from him, turning a light shade of scarlet. "Not…really…no."

We stopped moving. "Okay, well first thing…" He took my left hand and placed it on his shoulder. "This hand goes there. Then, to move you just…" He gently pushed against me and I took a step backwards. "Back step, side side. Back step, side side. Back step, side side…" Then he walked me through on how to turn and spin and such. "Think you've got it?" He asked.

I swallowed hard. "I think so."

"Alright then."

And almost as if on cue, a new song started and we began, slowly and somewhat stiffly moving across the floor. I started getting the hang of it and relaxed a bit. Before long, it felt like we were gliding around, almost levitating. I had been looking everywhere but at Roy, trying to avoid eye contact. Because if I took one glance into those sparkling black eyes of his, I knew that the part of me I'd been trying to keep in the back of my mind wouldn't be able to take it. But that plan didn't work out so well. I was so rapped up in the feeling of gliding around; I forgot not to look at him. I turned my head to face him and gazed into his beautiful charcoal eyes and there my stare stayed trapped.

"Are you sure you don't have any experience?" He asked me. "Because you're doing very well."

I scrambled to find an answer in my mess of a brain. "I'm a fast learner I guess." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. We continued to sway about the room, my head spinning the entire time, feeling like it was in a dream. Suddenly, my breath escaped from my lungs and I dropped a few inches towards the floor only to be caught by Roy's arm. He had dipped me. My mouth hung open. I wasn't able to breathe in or out. He pulled me back up just as suddenly as he had dipped me and we continued dancing like we had before. I was beginning to lose control of myself. _Don't…just…don't think about him!_ But it was hard _not_ to think about him. He was standing right in front of me! His intense gaze set on me and his hand in mine with the other on my lower back... He made me spin out, then twirl back in and he caught me by the waist with my back to him. I spun back out and in to return to the normal position. It was a song I'd recognized that we were dancing to, and I knew it was almost over. _Just finish the dance! You can make it Edward! Hold it all in until it's over!_ Roy twirled me out once more. I came back on my tiptoes…

…and I _couldn't_ hold it in.

I stretched up and pressed my lips to his.

I immediately caught myself. _What the hell are you doing?! Why are you kissing him?! You're not in love with him! Remember?!_ I pulled away quickly.

"What's wr-."

"I gotta go." I said in a quick jumble, and I ran as fast as my legs would allow out the door.

I spent the entire night lying to myself. I tried to convince myself that I hadn't kissed him, rather he had kissed me. I also tried to tell myself that dancing with the Colonel hadn't been enjoyable and that I had hated every minute of it. _You are not in love with him…_I repeated over and over to myself. I wasn't going to admit it to anyone, not even myself.

The next morning Alphonse didn't say much. One of the few words he said was, "Colonel Mustang called. He needs you to go see him this morning."

My stomach did a flip. _Is it about me running out last night?  
_

"Let me just get straight to the point." Roy said, leaning forward on his desk. "Some of the higher-ups noticed you haven't been very active within the past few weeks."

My face scrunched in confusion.

"Now, before you throw a temper tantrum…I said that I'd _reduce_ the number of assignments. Not get rid of them totally. So…" He outstretched a piece of paper to me.

"Wh…what?" I snatched the paper from him.

"Unfortunately, the one that I _can't_ give to someone else is one that's a three week long observation."

My grip on the paper tightened. "Three…weeks?" I choked out.

He just nodded.

My breathing became heavier. _It's okay! You knew you'd have to get a mission sooner or later! Besides, three weeks away from him might be good for you. You'll have the chance to clear your mind-._I cut off my own thoughts. "Can't…can't you just say I'm already on assignment?!" I asked in a panic.

"Edward, we keep records of who is on what mission and when. As I said before, some higher ups noted that you were inactive for a while and told me to give this to you."

"Can't you exchange it for one that's a shorter period of time?!"

"I'm sorry." He said. "I can't do anything about it."

I felt like I was falling. Like the office floor had been swiped out from under me and I was plummeting to my death. I didn't want the assignment just because I didn't like assignments. I didn't want it so that I could stay here.

"But I don't want…" I began. But I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud. _I don't want to leave._ I swallowed those words and in place said something the old Edward Elric would've said. "Fine." I grumbled crossing my arms. That should've been the end of it. I should've just stormed out right there. But my mind was racing. I had dropped the acting right after I'd decided to do it, so the only thing I was thinking about was what I felt. It was almost like a really weird mood swing. Thoughts were scattered everywhere and I was so lost in the mess I was speaking without thinking about what I was saying. "You want me to leave don't you?" My voice was low.

"What…?"

"You just want to get rid of me. That's why you gave me this assignment!"

"Edward…I don't know what you're-."

"Just…" I put my hands to my head. "Just leave me alone!" I turned and stormed out of his office, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Brother…?"

I threw my suitcase on my bed. "What?!"

"...um…what are you doing…?" He asked quietly

"Packing. Colonel Bastard gave us an assignment." I spat, tossing in everything I owned that was near me.

"Oh. I was wondering when we'd get one of those….how long are we gonna be gone?"

"Three weeks." I whispered.

"Wow, that's the longest one we've ever gotten."

I didn't say a word. I was too sucked into stuffing everything into my brown suitcase.

--

"All aboard!" The train whistle blew and our west-bound train slowly pulled out of the station gradually picking up speed. I stared out the window at the scenery flying by. With Al doodling on a paper, I began my debate.

_My opening statement: I am not in love with Colonel Bastard!_

_Edward…stop lying to yourself. _

_What are you talking about? I'm not lying._

_Pft. Right. D-E-N-I-A-L! _

_I'm telling you, I'm not falling for him! _

_Just face the truth. You're falling in love. _

_I AM NOT!_

_This is almost like the 5 steps of grief. Denial-check. Anger-got that one down…_

_Well, say I do admit it…will-_

_Ah! There's bargaining!  
_

I let out a sigh.

_  
It's just…  
_

A breeze flew in through the window, blowing my hair into my face.

_  
I don't want to…_

I wrapped my arms around my middle, holding myself together.

_  
I feel…lost…_

_I'd call that pretty close to sadness. _

My mind was silent for a moment as I watched a bird fly from one tree to another. Halfway through its short journey, another bird followed it, and they flew together, weaving in and out around one another.

_  
…all that's left is acceptance._

_I need proof._

_Proof?_

_Yes. I need a reason why._

_Does anyone have a reason for falling in love?_

I paused at this thought. I wanted to think about that one idea more, but my mind moved on.

_  
Your hands get sweaty when you think about him. You get butterflies in your stomach. You blush during every awkward moment with him or that involves him. A shiver runs down your spine when he touches you. You relax in his arms. You smile every time you see him and you can't stop. You started looking forward to spending time with him. You were enjoying spending time with him. You even kissed him. Find any reasons there?_

My mouth fell open a bit and my eyes widened in realization.

_  
You're right. You're not FALLING for him._

__

You're IN LOVE with him.

My sudden one-way debate was interrupted by the sound of paper ripping.

"Oh shoot!" Al cried.

I glanced over and saw that the paper he was scribbling on had ripped in the corner. I returned my attention to the glassy water of the lake we were passing, but looked back. Taking a closer look, I saw writing on the back side of the paper. The words I happened to focus in on were: "_shine of auto-mail_"

"Al…" I began. "What'cha got there?"

"Oh!" He jumped and folded the paper in half. "Nothing brother!"

"Yeah. Right." I snatched it from him before he could do anything.

There was a picture of a kitten that he had drawn and a few other things but there was also writing.

"_Dear diary._" Ah! He was probably going to stick this in with his papers he called his diary. He did an entry every so often. Usually when something was bothering him and he couldn't talk to me about it…

"_I wish that Brother didn't have to be so stubborn sometimes. He loves Mustang. I can tell. He's just doesn't want to admit it. I think that, maybe, if he'd just accept the truth, and tell Mustang how he really feels, everything would turn out good. Brother would be happy. He needs someone to lean on sometimes. He's always taking the lead and saying that this is his burden to carry. Even though he has me, it'd still be nice if he had someone he could count on once in a while. He's always such a risk taker. Barely thinking before he leaps off the cliff. If there were any time to take a chance, it'd be now._"

I looked up from the paper and stared at Al. He was avoiding me, looking out the window across the aisle. "Al…" I whispered. "I had no idea…" Then I remembered that there was something on the other side. I flipped it over.

"_Eyes of gold and matching hair,_

_I would follow you anywhere._

_Entranced in the shine of auto-mail,_

_Of your beauty, I tell no tales._

_That cute tan face touched with blush,_

_Sometimes it can be too much._

_My gaze affixed on tender lips,_

_And images of our crashing hips._"

My heart stopped. "Wh-where did you find this?"

"Oh! Uh, it was slid under the door just like the other one!" He said quickly. "A couple weeks after the first one though. I didn't think you'd want it, so I held onto it for some scrap paper! Brother, please don't be upset with me!"

"Al!" My heart started beating again; fast; racing. "Thank you! Thank you for holding on to this!" I found myself wearing a grin from ear to ear. I jumped out of my seat. "Where's the other one?!"

"You threw that one away…"

I sat back down and pounded my fist on my knee. "Damn!"

"…But you missed the waste basket."

I raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"You threw it, it missed the basket and it landed in your suitcase."

I snapped my fingers. "That's right!" I hopped into the aisle and whipped my luggage bag out from the compartment overhead. I threw it in between our seats and began rummaging through it, tossing pieces of clothing everywhere. "I…I don't see it!" I said panicked. "Argh!" I kicked the suitcase. "It must've fallen out when-."

Alphonse stuck his hand in my face. "Found it!" He opened his palm and exposed the crumpled up poem.

"Oh!" I snatched it from him and began smoothing it out. I clutched the two papers to my chest; on top of my heart. For a few moments, I just sat there, holding his poems as if I were holding him. Then it hit me and my stomach dropped 5 stories. "I…" I buried my head in my hands. "I'm such an idiot! I left the shirt at the Inn!" I would've given anything for that shirt at that moment. I groaned. Then, something landed on top of my head. _What the…?_ I slowly pulled the object off.; the light blue object; the light blue object that emanated the scent of Roy. I felt like I was going to faint from Roy Mustang overload. I smiled up at Al. "You…you grabbed it…knowing I'd want it later, didn't you?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

He giggled. "Just call me the fairy god mother!"

I laughed. "More like too-smart-for-his-own-good god brother!"

"Heeey!" He folded his arms. "If not for me, you wouldn't be able to deal with all of this!"

"Don't give yourself too much credit there, Dr. Phil."

"Hmph!"

I stopped my teasing. "You don't happen to have anymore paper on you, do ya?"

"Oh! Yeah, here you go!" He handed me a piece from within his armor.

"Perfect!" I stuck my head out the window and looked ahead. "Now all we gotta do is get off at the next stop."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because," I looked over my shoulder at him and grinned. "We're going back!"

--

**...re-reading this...god that dance scene is so DORKY! xD But I just had to stick it in there! Haha, anyway. Oh, yes, Dr. Phil...I realize that he wasn't around back then or even in that world, I just thought it was funny. So there's my AU moment for the story. Next chapter is already started so...HOPEFULLY I can get it done a bit faster. Everyone gets a cookie for reading this! And you get 2 cookies if you review! **


	7. Cemetery

**Here it is everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for! THE - FINAL - CHPATER! -everyone gasps- So I hope you enjoy the last part of this little tale! Kind of short though... '  
****Haha, has anyone noticed that their relationship is going backwards? They started with sex, moved to a bit more fluffiness, then moved to first date type stuff! xD I didn't even notice it was going backwards 'til I wrote the last chapter!  
Anyways...read, review, and enjoy!**

--

I'm not much of a poet. I'm not even good with words. So why was I attempting to write a poem? Well, people do crazy things when they're in love.

I was beginning to run out of room on my sheet of paper. I chewed on the top of my pen, trying to think of _something_ halfway decent. Everything I'd come up with so far had been scribbled out. '_Your kiss is like candy.'_ That won the first scribble. '_my head spins when you pin me down on the bed…_' Scribble winner number 2. '_Roses are red, violets are blue…_' That one wasn't very original. '_Flames are red, Alchemy is blue..._'

"Oh, who am I kidding?!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Everything I write sounds like crap!" I lied down on my stomach and used Roy's shirt as a pillow. I buried my face into it, immersing myself in the smell once again. I suddenly lifted my head up. '_your scent is equivalent to a rose's in my nose._' Nope…never mind. "I give up." I announced. We were on our way back to Central, so I was running out of time.

"Why not try one of those poems where you come up with a word for every letter in their name?" Al suggested. "Like:

'_W is for wonderful, the greatest girl I know._

_I is for iridescent; a sparkling personality._

_N is for nothing, that is what can compare. _

_R is for royalty, what you are in my eyes. _

_And Y is for you, you are the one I love._"

"Nice." I said. "The problem is: his name is Roy. Not Winry."

Al froze. "O-oh. Of course. Th-that was just an example…"

"Uh-huh. And you just so happen to have a carefully written poem about Winry off the top of your head?" I raised an eyebrow in doubt.

Al laughed nervously. "It's-it's nothing Brother! Really! I just…have a gift with poems!"

"So you don't have a crush on Winry?" I inquired.

"Yes." He said solidly. "I mean…no." That solidness wavered. "Yes! Err…no! No I do- Brother!" He cried.

I chuckled, returning to my so called poem. After staring at the white sheet with black scribbles covering three-fourths of it, I let out a sigh. _This is hopeless…_ Then I asked myself a question. _But…what is a poem really? It's a pleasant jumble of words expressing your feelings. So…the key is to…say what I feel…_

I gave that sheet of paper one long look. And in that small amount of open space, I wrote what I felt.

"_I love you."_

--

"Here we go brother!" Al said as the train came to a stop. We stepped off onto the platform and he readied himself to break into a run.

"Whoooaa there!" I put a hand in front of him. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"B-but Brother! I thought you said we were going back!"

"Well…by 'we' I actually meant 'me'. You just stay here. I'll be right back!"

"Brother?!"

I dashed off towards HQ, gripping my "poem" in my sweaty hand.

--

"Edward? What's the hurry?" Hawkeye had her hand on Roy's office door handle, ready to enter with a fresh batch of paperwork.

"I…uh…" I froze. _Am I actually going to burst in there and hand this thing over to him?!_

Hawkeye raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Could you…uh…give this to the Colonel?" I handed the fairly beaten piece of paper to her, biting my lip. Then I turned and ran back out the way I'd come.

"Edward? Edward! Where are you going?!"

--

"Brother! What's going on?!" Alphonse cried as I ran back into the station.

"Come on Al!" I grabbed him by the hand and kept running. "Before we miss it!"

"Miss what?! Ed! Where are we going?!"

"You'll see."

--

We got off at a train station that was very familiar to us.

"Brother…? Why did we come to Resembool?"

I didn't answer him. My excitement had worn down a bit since we left Central and in its place was worry and doubt. I needed a place to think. I began walking down the path towards Winry's and Al followed. When we reached the Rockbell home, we were greeted by Winry.

"Ed! Al! I didn't know you guys were coming here!" She waved excitedly. "Don't tell me you damaged your auto-mail again!"

Al laughed. "It's nothing like that."

"Hey, I'll be back soon." I told them.

"What? Ed, where're you going?"

I just walked away and waved.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Winry ask.

"Nothing." Al answered. "He's in love."

The place I was headed was the Resembool Cemetery. I stood before my mother's grave and eventually sat down before it.

"Am I…doing the right thing?" I asked, lying down and looking up at the sky. "Maybe I was a little too hasty…" After a moment, I laughed to myself. "What am I doing? I'm not expecting an answer, am I?" No…this was more for my mental health. I knew I wasn't going to hear advice in the form of my mother's voice, but part of me, though it's small, believed that somehow she could hear me. I sat back up and chuckled nervously. "When the love troubles finally pop up you're not here…" I shook my head; shook the thoughts of my mother away. That wasn't what I was there for anyway. Other than thinking that I had possibly made my decision too quickly, I was now also worried that the Colonel...Roy…wouldn't return my feelings. It was somewhat of a ridiculous thought though… "I spent all that time pushing him away and making it obvious that I wasn't interested. What if…what if I'm too late? What if, after everything, he figured that it'd never happen? So he stopped chasing after me…what if…" I bit my lip, making myself unable to continue. "Argh! I'm so stupid! Why did I give him that note?! I should've waited! Double checked that I wasn't just caught up in the moment; made sure that he was still in love with me!" I pounded the ground with my fists. A breeze wound its way through the cemetery and blew my hair around. "No…he couldn't change his mind that quickly…could he?"

"No. He couldn't."

I stopped breathing.

"He couldn't because his mind can never be changed."

I clumsily got to my feet. "How…how'd you know where to find me?"

He shrugged. "I always know where you are."

I felt my cheeks burning. He took a step towards me. My heart was racing. He swiftly scooped me up bride style and carried me over to a near by tree. He sat down beneath it, keeping me on his lap. I stared at him for a moment, taking in his face. He was smiling.

"Listen…Roy…I'm…I'm really sorry for-." He cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips.

"I don't need any apologizes." He brushed my bangs out of my face.

I smiled slightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Did you really mean what you wrote in that note?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes. "Yes." I could feel his hold on me tighten. "I want you. I want you to hold me just like this. But never let go." He took my face and cradled it in his hands. "I won't deny it anymore. And I don't care who knows. I'll shout it for all of Ametris to hear!"

"Edward…" He whispered.

He pulled my face closer to his and I let my eyes slide shut. Our lips touched. And it was nothing like the kisses we'd shared before. This one was different. It was filled with passion. It was an explosion in my mouth, causing fireworks in my head. It was our real first kiss. And it tasted like the beginning of something wonderful.

We finally parted after what seemed like forever.

"I love you, Edward." He said softly.

I pressed my forehead against his. "I love you too, Roy."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

So there we sat. Roy with his Edward, Edward with his Roy. Holding each other; kissing each other; loving each other under a tree in a cemetery. Romantic, right?

**D'awwww! And they lived happily ever after! LOL. I, like Edward, am not a poet! I tried to come up with a poem that Ed would've written, but I ended up cutting it out of the story. (Don't worry: go to the next chapter and it's there!) I had a mini crisis with this chapter. I had a total mind blank on a conversation between Ed and Roy. So I had to rewrite it. I think it turned out fine, but I know it could've been better! It's a major bummer! I feel so bad that I couldn't tell this the way I wanted to. But it's like when your computer crashes: no matter what, you just can't seem to get that one special photo back from the void it fell into.  
I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND MOTIVATION! It deserves caps lock! You all get a gold star for reading! And I can't thank you enough for actually reading this thing I call a story! xD Keep an eye out for my next RoyxEd story coming out soon! (I've already started it! :D )  
I hope everyone enjoyed it! - DDH**


	8. Final Words

**I still wanted you guys to read it so...here it is!**

--  
It took longer than a train ride to Central, but I did finally come up with something to give to the Co- Roy...

"_Flames from your fingertips_

_Burn in my heart._

_One single touch,_

_And I never want to part. _

_There is not one kiss _

_I would want to miss._

_I love you, Roy._

_With all my heart."_


End file.
